Heat dissipating devices, such as heat spreaders and heat sinks, are used to dissipate heat from electronic devices. Typical heat sinks have cooling fans that use convection to draw heated air away from the device. Alternatively, heat spreaders are physically coupled to electronic devices such that heat passes from the electronic device to the heat spreader, allowing the heat to dissipate away from the device. Heat spreaders are typically made of materials with high thermal conductivity to maximize the rate of heat transfer from the device to the heat spreader.